


Conditional

by HattoriPornzo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gratuitous use of loving tender kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Inexperienced Hux, Not Really Character Death, Oral Sex, Post-War, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Hux, contemplations of death, repercussions of war, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/pseuds/HattoriPornzo
Summary: The war is over. Hux knows his execution will happen any day. He knows this with absolute certainty. This is why when he sees those same hazel eyes he's dreamt of, it's more than he can bear.A prompt fill for PiousPanic based on the word "conditional".





	Conditional

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to you I will update Textile As A Medium soon. In the meantime, have some hurt/comfort sex.

_Plink._

There was the sound of water dropping from somewhere, she wasn’t sure where. He sat in front of her, hands cuffed behind his back. 

_Plink._

“Don’t be a fool,” he snapped at her, “They’ll never let me leave here alive.” He forced himself to speak gruffly with her. Maybe then he could deny what this was. Maybe then his death wouldn’t hurt her.

Her hand came up to caress his face and he leaned into her touch despite himself, shuddering. It was the first kind touch he’d ever felt. Of course it would come now, when his hours were numbered. He was destined for the gallows, or perhaps a firing squad. But still, he would allow himself this last luxury, the feeling of her warm hand against his cold cheek. The stubble that had grown there was long enough now to feel soft rather than rough. 

“You don’t know that,” she whispered.

_Plink._

He let out a puff of laughter and turned his head to press the ghost of a kiss to her palm. It was a cruel joke. The war was over, he was with her, and he couldn’t even touch her.

“I do, little one.”

 _Plink._  
He didn’t dare say goodbye or tell her what was in his heart. He had taken enough from her already and although his life had been a practice in cruelty, he could never be so cruel to her.

-

He didn’t sleep. He had no way of knowing what time it was except for when his meals were shoved through a slat in the door. He lay on the metal cot, counting the rusting tiles on the ceiling. It felt like they were taking longer than usual to bring his morning meal. Was today the day, then?

The door creaked opened loudly and his question was answered. An armed guard was waiting for him at the door, accompanied by _the traitor_. He almost didn’t recognize him with his hair grown out.

“FN-2187,” he greeted with a derisive sneer. 

“Shut up,” the other man grunted. He saw him lift his blaster and then there was a crack against his head. His world went dark.

-

He blinked blearily, his hand coming up to feel his head where pain was radiating outwards. He discovered there was a sizable, tender lump. He brought his fingers away and inspected them. No blood, at least. Slowly, he began to take in his surroundings. He was in a different cell, smaller and less dingy. He tried to stand but his head swam and he fell against the cot again. There was a dull pain at the junction of his shoulder and neck and he ran his fingers over the area. There was something hard and small under his skin, like shrapnel just under the surface. His fingers searched for a wound but found none.

Suddenly, he felt that almost imperceptible jerk of a ship coming out of hyperspace. Why would they put him on a ship? And where had they taken him? Perhaps it was a public execution and they were arriving on some planet where he would be shot in an arena. The thought didn’t bother him as much as it should. He had fought all his life but that spark of determination was now long gone. He was defeated and he’d made his peace with his death. He felt much older than his years.

The guards showed up to his cell again and he stood, ignoring the way the room swayed. They handcuffed him once more, grabbing him by the arms and leading him down the corridor. They stopped in front of the ship’s door as it hissed and began to lower. The only thing he could seem to hear was his own heartbeat. 

He thought of her. How she’d stolen into his life and made him love. In the last days of his wretched existence, she had given him back his humanity. He would shed no tears. How could he when she’d shown him such precious gifts for the first time in his life?

Light shone through the doors and he squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. When he could see again, he was surprised that they seemed to be in a field. Finn appeared and pushed him down the ramp. He stumbled a bit over his feet as he looked around them. The sky was bright blue. Fluffy white clouds drifted by. The green grass was dotted with flowers here and there. They were on a hill and in the distance, he could make out the sea. Birds cried out overhead. The air was sweet and clean and made him a bit dizzy.

Slowly, he turned to the shorter, dark skinned man holding a blaster, his face twisted in confusion. The guards holstered their weapons and stepped forward to remove his handcuffs. He rubbed at his wrists, eyes darting about like an animal in a cage, suddenly thrown into flight or fight, although he knew he could do neither. 

“Armitage Hux,” Finn seethed, “You have been sentenced to exile.”

Hux’s eyes widened. He must have heard incorrectly. There was no way- no way they’d let him live after the role he played in the war.

“You will be allowed to keep you life under two conditions,” the other man announced. “The first is that you will never leave this planet. You’ve been implanted with a tracking device. If you attempt to remove it, it will fill your bloodstream with poison and you will die. Understood?”

He nodded warily, feeling the bump under his skin.

 

“The second- and listen carefully, Hux,” Finn continued, stepping closer and lowering his voice so that it dripped with intensity, “You will never fucking hurt her. If you so much as cause her the least amount of distress, you are a dead man.”

Lines broke out on Hux’s forehead as he searched the other man’s face for some clue of what he was talking about. One of the guards threw a heavy duffle bag at him which he barely managed to catch without falling backwards. Finn shouldered him roughly as he and the guards moved past him to board the ship once more.

Hux stood in bewildered silence as the ship lifted into the air, causing the grass to billow below. With the ship out of the way, he could spot a house further up the hill made of white stucco with a red roof. He turned in place. There was nothing else as far as the eye could see. He trudged up the hill towards the house, still perplexed at the surreal, sunny scenery. It was surrounded by a fence and flowers grew wild and unchecked across the yard, although it looked like it could have once had a garden. Cautiously, he approached the door and pushed it open. 

The sight he was greeted with made his world turn on its side. Rey stood at the window, rubbing her arm awkwardly, apparently waiting there for him. He stared at her in open disbelief. His mouth felt dry. After a moment, he closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to them. It was a trick of his mind. A spiteful joke from the universe, he told himself. He didn’t get a happy ending in this story. But when he opened them again, she was still there. He licked his lips and forced his voice to work.

“ _How_ ?” It was all he could manage. He also meant to ask _why_.

“They charged me with treason,” she answered, voice level. “There’s no way off the island. There’s a com for emergencies and they’ll check on us once in a while. There’s plenty of food and-”

His stomach churned as he realized what she meant.

“No! Rey,” he hissed, stepping forward as he remembered how to make himself move again.

“Are they wrong?” she asked with a puff of laughter. She closed the space between them, stopping when they were only inches apart.

“Don’t do this for me,” he pleaded her. “Call them back here. Tell them it was mistake, please. I don’t deserve this.”

“I know,” she smiled, “But I do.” She took his face in her hands and gazed up at him with sad, hazel eyes. “I’m so tired of war, Armitage. I just want to be happy.”

He pressed his forehead to hers, tears stinging the back of his eyes for the first time since he was a child, bloodied and bruised at the hands of his father. Dying, he could take. But for her to give up her freedom for him…it was too much.

“It’s conditional, you know.” She laughed, the most beautiful melody in the universe, even if it was a bit melancholy. His watery green eyes met hers.

“I know, they told me-”

“Not that. Other conditions,” she clarified, peaking at him from beneath dark lashes. He pulled back slightly to search her face.

“You have to promise to love me forever. And hold me when the nightmares get to be too much,” she murmured. She looked as though she may cry as well, although her smile was blinding. “You have to share your life with me and never let me be alone again.”

“And if I do all this?” he whispered, his chest tightening. 

“Then I’m yours. Will you accept my conditions?” she asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice. He hung his head and laughed; a choked, watery sound.

“I would set the galaxy on fire for you if only you asked. And all you want is my love?” he breathed, almost terrified at the prospect of happiness at last. “You have it.”

He bent hesitantly and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, if inexperienced kiss. His uncertainly was in such stark contrast with his usual confident air. She smiled against his tentative mouth, taking the lead. Her hands wound themselves into his hair and she was surprised at how soft it was under her fingers. He moaned into her mouth, still unbelieving that this was his life, that he could ever have been grated this mercy. She pulled away slightly and he had to stop himself from following so she could speak.

“I think I’d better give you a tour, don’t you?” she asked, a small smile turning up the corners of her lips attractively. _No_ , he very much did not want a tour. He wanted to stay here in her arms for the rest of the foreseeable future. He nodded nonetheless, though, since it was what she seemed to want.

“Good,” she chuckled, “Let’s start with the bedroom.”

Hux had never been a religious man, but for the hundredth time since he’d seen her face a moment ago, he found himself thanking the maker. She took his hand in hers and he cherished the feeling of each small callus, long smoothed over. The room was small and plain but bright and airy. It smelled slightly of dust, not in a way that was dirty, but the way very old homes smelled. There was only a single bed, one that was perhaps a bit narrow but would still fit them comfortably as long as they slept close together. Heat bloomed in his cheeks as he suddenly grew nervous. Military exercises and war games? No problem. Tender caresses shared between lovers, however, had never been his area of expertise. He was mortified to admit it but she deserved to know. 

“Rey,” he croaked as she guided him to the bed, “I’ve never-” he was unable to continue speaking, his words dying with a muffled choking sound. She’d lifted her plain cotton tunic over her head, her dark auburn hair tumbling across her shoulders as she let it fall the floor. Her breasts were exposed to the world and he convinced she was perfection in human form.

“It’s okay,” she assured him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her bare chest to his. “I’ll show you.” She pulled his shirt off of him and guided him to the bed. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze, self conscious of how pale and thin he was. As if sensing his thoughts- she probably could, he reminded himself- she straddled his lap and began to trail kisses along his milky white chest, causing him to gasp. 

“You’re beautiful,” she murmured, kissing her way across his collarbones. She rolled her hips against his and his breath hitched in his throat. He’d been hard since their first kiss and it was becoming almost unbearable. Hesitantly, he let his shaking hands slide up her waist to cup her pert breasts. She was softer than a person had any right to be and he groaned as she sucked a bruise onto the spot just behind his ear. 

She started to scoot back and her hands found the hem of his pants, tugging them down until his cock sprang free, red and dripping with need. Again, he felt a surge of embarrassment but all thoughts ceased when she knelt between his legs to press a wet kiss against his leaking head. The sight was unlike any he thought he’d every experience in his life and he stared at her in awe, not even noticing his own hands moving until they were pushing back her silky chestnut locks so he could watch her lick up his twitching length. Her lips parted as she took him in her mouth and _sucked_ . The sensation took him by surprise so much so that he was unable to stop from bucking up into the wet warmth of her throat, gasping as she healed all the cracked and broken pieces of his soul with her touch. Her head bobbed in his lap, up and down, over and over and he could hardly remember to breathe. Her cheeks hollowed and the slurping sound she made as she sucked him thoroughly echoed in the room. An ugly flare of jealousy curled in the pit of his stomach when he wondered how she learned to do this and with whom.

Before he could dwell on the matter, she pulled off of him, panting. He nearly whimpered at the loss but then she was pulling down her own linen pants and he was consumed by the sight of a patch of downy soft hair at the apex of her thighs. She guided his eager fingers there and he swallowed when he felt how wet she was. With her fingers over his, she showed him how to circle her clit the way she liked. Once he got the hang on it, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her forehead to his, letting him explore her slick folds. He quickly picked up on her little cues; how she’d whimper if he touched her there or shake if he lingered here. She leaned into his touch and he peppered her face and neck with worshipful kisses. 

His free arm circled her waist and pulled her closer so that he could lick and suck at the tawny peaks of her breasts. He rolled her stiff nipple between his lips, making her gasp and buck into his hand. Sensing her need, he experimentally pressed a finger into her tight heat, groaning at the feeling. She was unbelievably wet and he quickly sent another finger in after the first, scissoring and curling, mapping out the newly discovered land inside her as his thumb continued to stroke over the little nub that made her moan for him. He could hardly fathom that she wanted this- from him, of all people- but then his name tumbled from her lips and he knew this was real.

“Armitage,” she sobbed quietly, overwhelmed by the moment, “Please, I need-” He cut her off with a bruising kiss before she could finish and in a flash, he was pulling her onto his lap, her slick cunt dripping against his cock.

“Are you sure?” he asked, voice cracking as he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to bear it if she stopped now. Still, every one of his fears flooded his mind. He was ugliness where she was beauty, he was ruthlessness where she was compassion. He was too old for her and too damaged by a lifetime of hardship and she was too good and too honest and could he ever be worthy of her love? 

She cupped his face kissed him tenderly and it all washed away. This was his absolution and they both needed this.

“Yes,” she whispered. She rocked her hips up until his twitching tip caught against her entrance and with one push, she took him inside her, both of them gasping at the new sensation. He trembled beneath her, tears stinging the back of his eyes as she moved up and down again until he was fully hilted inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his fingers dug into her hips.

“Rey,” he sobbed, choking as she started to move in his lap, babbling bits of incoherent nonsense against her shoulder. He’d never felt so out of control in his life. Not even when he thought he was being marched to his death. 

It was more human contact that he’d ever been granted and it- “It’s too much,” he groaned, her velvety warmth clenching around him.

She made soothing sounds in his ear and stroked his hair, rocking her hips slowly. “I know,” she murmured. “It’s alright, you’re alright, I’m here.”

“I love you,” he moaned helplessly beneath her, bringing his hand to where they were connected and swiping his thumb against her clit. He wanted to make her feel as good and as whole as he felt in that moment. She threw her head back and cried out, her muscles flitting around him. His mouth found her neck again and he kissed her there in between confessions of adoration. 

Every sensation felt heightened, his smooth hands, the feeling of fullness as she crashed down on him, the salt of the sea breeze that drifted in though the open window and mingled with the scent of their love making. He began to meet her, thrusting up into her desperately, chasing his own high, and it was everything. He chanted her name like a prayer, lost in the wonder of her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she kissed him- or he kissed her- it was impossible to tell. It was desperate and messy, all teeth and tongue, heavy with the emotion of everything that had happened for them to be here, now. All of his apologies and all of her forgiveness. The fear of his execution, his sorrow at her sacrifice, everything they had known when they woke up that morning that was now so different from the future they would have together. It was overwhelming and intoxicating at the same time.

“Rey,” he panted, “You’re- it’s so good, so warm.” He was babbling, utterly lost in the experience and his sincerity coupled with the heaviness of his cock in her and his fingers on her clit brought her to her peak, her whole body shaking with the strength of her orgasm. She collapsed against him, her tight cunt squelching around him as his own completion was wrenched from him. He rutted against her a few more times as their shared juices dripped down over his tightened balls and onto the bed below them. Every flutter of pleasure that rippled through her milked another hot spurt of his cum from his body. He buried his face against her neck, memorizing everything he could about the moment. 

His cock eventually began to soften within her. She was the first to move, swinging a shaking leg over and curling up to his side. He pulled the somewhat thin, old quilt on the bed around her, trying to make her comfortable. His mind was still reeling as he pressed his lips to her forehead. He whispered to her how much he cherished her and he felt her smile against his chest.

“I love you, too,” she murmured. Tears welled behind his eyes again. No, he didn’t deserve this, but he would do everything from now on to make sure he came as close as he could.

He loved her unconditionally.


End file.
